Super Smash/Roleplay
RP Page for Super Smash. In The Fighter Dome... "Poop. Dark Link, not Flames-Fire." said Iggy. "By the way Link, that's your EVIL clone." he said again. "Or maybe even GanaDORK!!!" exclaimed Ridley. Koopalings Rule Forever! Dark Link narrowed his eyes at Ridley. His mouth then curved into an evil smile, reavealing long fangs. "You know, someone needs to teach this annoying lizzard when to shut his mouth," said Dark Link. The Twilight grew stronger, sucking Ridley into a world of darkness with almost no escape. The monster turned into a sprit, and so did several of the other fighters. "I'll let them go when you die," said Dark Link. Link narrowed his eyes and charged at his enemy. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:55, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Iggy still had a little magic in him. He blocked himself. It didn't take on Samus for some reason. Probaly because she was a wolf. Galleom was so strong only Tabbu's offwaves could harm him, or as we know so far. He just sat their, grinning happily about this guy."Ima blow!" exclaimed Galleom. "NO MORE SUBSPACE!!!!!!" yelled Iggy and Samus. Koopalings Rule Forever! "It's not subspace, it's Twilight," said Link. He slashed at his enemy's face, but he swiftly and skillfully blocked the attack. "Nothing can escape it eventually." The twilight grew stronger and darker, and Link had to fight it so he wouldn't turn into a wolf. Samus and Galleom fell into it, turning into spirits that only Link could barely see. Lucario was on the verge on turning into a spirit, and so was Kirby. Objects seemed to slip through their fingers at their very touch. As Link attacked his shadow, but it mimicked every move and neutralized it. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:06, August 4, 2012 (UTC) "Now we know what can stop Galleom!" said Duno. He was holding off, porbaly cause he was a cannon. Iggy turned to face dark link. "2 v.s 1. Hardly seems fair." said Iggy. He held up a light blue gem. To make it werider, all the bosses escaped, being normal. "It blocks us!" exclaimed Porky. "Our elments save us!" Ridley said. Iggy looked happily. "Now it's 8 agasint one." said and smiled Iggy. Porky ran. "He is scared!" yelled Master Hand. Koopalings Rule Forever! The gem shattered due to the twilight's power and the bosses fall into twilight again. Only Iggy, Kirby, and Lucario remained. Zelda was only partially in the world of light, unable to talk or move. Lucario and Kirby started panicking. --- Link slashed at his shadow's face, but it jumped backwards and dodged the attack. Lucario and Kirby ran out of their room. She fired several aura spheres at Shadow Link, but he swiftly dodged the attack. "(Beep!)it!" shouted Lucario. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:18, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Iggy used a fireball. He flashed more of the small green fireballs to the shadow link. "Letz partyz!" he hissed. Koopalings Rule Forever! Shadow Link dodged the attack. Link turned into a wolf to try and land a blow on his enemy. Shadow Link turned into a wolf as a well and counter attacked Link. The shadow sliced open Link's shoulder. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:23, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Ridley's mind flashed. He broke free. "But how?" he thought. "Questions for later." said a voice in his head. He tranformed into his meta form. He fell do the fact of his wings. He shot a bunch of fireballs at shadow link. Koopalings Rule Forever! Shadow Link teleported Ridley away from the arena. Luacrio and Kirby dissapeared into the twilight. "Look, just what do you want?" asked Link, worried about his friends. "You dead!" shouted his shadow as he lunged at Link. He cut Link's face and several drops of blood fell onto the ground. His evil half still remained unharmed.... [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:41, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Iggy used something he never thought he could do. He shot a few large, undogable lighting bolts at the shadow link. "HOW DARE YOU KILL LINK? I'M STUPID THE CARTOONS BUT NOT THE GAMES. FELL YOUR DEATH!" he scearmmed. Koopalings Rule Forever! "I'm not dead," said Link as he stood up. He drew his bow. The lightning bolts passed right through Dark Link. He smiled evily. "Pathetic," he said. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:51, August 4, 2012 (UTC) "FELL MY WRATH!!!" cried Iggy, as he jumped forward to shadow link with his claws( He hasn't cut e'm for 5 years, so he has VERY sharp ones) held out on one hand and a sword in the other. Koopalings Rule Forever! Dark Link was unaffected by Iggy's attack. Link shot an arrow at Dark Link. It hit him right in the arm. He looked at the arrow in his arm. "That's it!" he shouted, angrily. He grabbed Link by the neck and started to choke him. Link couldn't breath or fight back. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:03, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Master Hand broke free. "HOW DARE YOU DESTORY MY WORLD!" yelled the right hand. Koopalings Rule Forever! As Link began to suffocate, the twilight became stronger and stronger, soon engulfing Master Hand again. Link was inches from death. Using the last bit of his strength, he used an arrow to wound his enemy in the chest. The shadow's eyes were wide with shock and he vanished suddenly. The twilight lifted from the area, freeing everyone. Link collapsed onto the ground. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:39, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Galleom rampaged on Duno, like always. Ridley walked over. "You could have done alot of damge, dude." Ridley said to Iggy. "Thankz Rid." said Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario and Kirby appeared in the stadium and Zelda broke free of her trance. Dawn 's sunlight drifted into the arena. "Oh my Goodness, Link!" shouted Lucario. She and Kirby ran to his side. His eyes were closed and his wounds were bleeding badly. "Stop praising someone for non-existent potential damage and help me!" she shouted. Kirby ran away and came back with several, tiny band-aids. Lucario struck her forehead. "That won't help us, Kirby," she said. Kirby came back with a roll of bandage. "Much better," said Lucario as she covered Link's wounds with it. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 18:56, August 4, 2012 (UTC) "Let me handle this" said Iggy. He came with his wand. It had a bunch of duck tape around it and was super glued. He used it and healed Link around his head. He left only the small cuts that you could bandage. Koopalings Rule Forever! Kirby smiled happily. Link sat up and put his hand on his head. "Link!" shouted a voice angrily. A seventeen year old girl started to run up to Link. She had short blonde hair and green eyes. She was dressed simply and plainly and had a small sack tied around her waist. She wore sandal-like shoes that were beat up from running. She started yelling and screaming at him saying stuff like "Why did you leave without saying goodbye! What's wrong with you! So you don't even care about your best friend, huh?!" "Ilia?" said Link, confused. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 19:06, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Samus was human again, but see just looked at Link. She looked at the boys who were madly laughing. "You act like tollders!" she said. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Yeah, it's Ilia!" she shouted. She took a deep breath and calmed down. "What is this place and why did you leave so suddenly?" she asked. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 00:24, August 5, 2012 (UTC) "Welcome to the arena!" exclaimed Samus. Snake and Meta Knight laughed. Ridley laughed at Link because he had a girlfriend. Iggy was saying how his girlfriend could beat up his mean brother and that you should marry with the boy being older than they girl. Koopalings Rule Forever! (Um, that last sentace makes no sense...)"Shut up!" she shouted. She ran over to Meta Knight and Snake and bashed their heads together, knocking them both out. "You shut up too, you flying lizard," she shouted at Ridley. "I know at least fifty dragons back in Hyrule who could eat you as a light snack!" "Ilia, please..." said Link, softly. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 00:30, August 5, 2012 (UTC) "I know someone who kill every dragon in Hyrule alone, and she missing half her (beep)ing parts!" exclaimed Ridley. He was ready to fight. Iggy pulled Ridley away. Koopalings Rule Forever! Volvagia started yelling at Ridley. Link didn't want to translate those words. Ilia narrowed her eyes at Ridley and started talking to Link, Lucario, and Kirby. She was happy to also see Volvagia and Epona again. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 04:10, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Snake, Meta Knight and Ridley were looked at by Iggy and Samus. "Be nice, you idiots." they both said. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link and Ilia talked for a very long time. Lucario had never seen Link talk so much. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 04:17, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Snake fainted. Samus, Meta Knight and Iggy's jaws dropped. Ridley just look confused. Koopalings Rule Forever! "What's wrong with him?" said Ilia, pionting at Snake. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 04:21, August 5, 2012 (UTC) "SNAKE'S AN IDIOT!" yelled Ridley. Koopalings Rule Forever! "I see," she said. Lucario and Kirby were dead tired. "24 hours without sleep," said Lucario. "I think I'm going to die...." [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 04:29, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Ridley, Meta Knight and Samus all crashed. Snake was already asleep and Iggy, as most know him, is so far the member of the royal koopa falimy who can stay up the longest. He once went a for a month! Iggy just sat their, and took out his DS. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario crawled into her bed and fell asleep. Kirby fell asleep in the middle of the stadium. Link seemed to be immune to exhaustion while he was talking to Ilia. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:38, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Iggy just sat their, playing a video game. Koopalings Rule Forever! Night fell and Ilia let out a yawn. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:48, August 5, 2012 (UTC) "Sleepy Time?" asked Jigglypuff. "Not until I beat this (beep)ing level!" exclaimed Iggy. "You curse to much." repiled Jigglypuff. She then fell asleep. Koopalings Rule Forever! There was an extra room where Ilia could stay. "Oh Link," she said. "Whatever happened to that photo I gave you? You know, the one with you, me and Epona?" "Er..." said Link, not wanting for her to go into a rage with Snake. "I'll tell you in the morning." Ilia nodded closed the door. Link walked back to his room. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:55, August 5, 2012 (UTC) "Never Lie. Your spirit is your life. You choose your true path." Iggy said to Link. Then he went back to his video game. Koopalings Rule Forever! (?, who's he talking to?) Link walked into his room and Volvagia followed him. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:43, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Iggy went to his somewhat fixed room. He went on ichat. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link fell asleep... [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:45, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was still awake in the moring when everyone woke up. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link woke up and exited his room. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:49, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Iggy and Ridley's brefest was raw fish. Koopalings Rule Forever! Ilia yawned and walked outside. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:53, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Snake looked sadly at Ilia. "Their is something I need to tell you, Ilia." he said. Koopalings Rule Forever! "What?" she said. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:56, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Snake started to cry. "I...I... I toar you picture. I'm so sor.. sorr... sorry!" he said. Nobody had ever seen Snake so sad with himself. Koopalings Rule Forever! "You did what!?" shouted Ilia, enraged. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:00, August 5, 2012 (UTC) "He went mad." said Meta Knight. "I'm sorry." said Samus. "It was his rpg." said Ridley. "It was my evil clone who did it." said Iggy, sadly, ( (kirby) ) Koopalings Rule Forever! Ilia looked like she was about to explode with rage. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) The 4 ran. Snake just looked their. He was ready for a fight. Or a beating..(XD) Koopalings Rule Forever! "What the (beep!) is wrong with you!?" she shouted at Snake. She punched his lights out. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:13, August 5, 2012 (UTC) The next thing Snake saw was a bunch of weird machines. "Your in the hostabil" said Master Hand. He looked to see him along with all the other bosses(rped by tmws, of coure!), Samus, Meta Knight, Iggy and Flames looking down at him. "Ihay Chihuhua, Was I hit in my head." he moaned. "I think you were." said Samus. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Ilia, please calm down..." said Link. Ilia took a deep breath and calmed down. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:21, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Jigglypuff rolled down a hill. Falco chased her. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Ever heard of the arena, Falco?" asked Jigglypuff. "Never." he repiled. "Come on, I'll show you!" she exclaimed. Falco followed his best friend. Koopalings Rule Forever! Twilight fell over the stadium...[[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) "What is that?" asked Falco. Jigglypuff gasped. "Danger!" Falco thought. He ran into the arena. Jigglypuff, who was scared, followed. Koopalings Rule Forever! Ilia's eyes widened with shock. "Twilight?!" she said, worried. Link drew his sword and waited for his enmy to appear. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:35, August 5, 2012 (UTC) The 6 bosses and Fireworm jumped in. "It's dark link. He may kill Ganadorf." said Galleom. Iggy armed himself. Samus and Snake(who was wounded) prepared the many cannons they had set up. Ridley and Flames were also ready to battle. Meta Knight was preparing when Falco ran past him. "That's my friend Falco." said Jigglypuff. "What is it? I'm ready!" exclaimed Falco as he ran into the arena. Snake just looked at him. Koopalings Rule Forever! Dark Link waited patently in the shadows. Twilight consumed most of the fighters. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:41, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Falco saw his friend turn into a spirit. Samus, Snake, Flames, Ridley and Meta Knight all had to fight it, however it got Flames. Iggy blocked the rest of his friends. "You dare come this close to killing Link?" asked Iggy. "Help me!" yelled Falco. Iggy telported Falco to him. "Thank you so much!" said Falco. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario and Kirby started panicing and ran around in circles. Link told Ilia to stand back for her own safty, but she refused an drew her dagger. Shadow Link charged at Link from the shadows and their swords met and locked. Shadow Link smiled evily and kicked Ilia up against the wall. "Ilia!" said Link, he ran to her side. "Pathetic," said Dark Link as he placed his sword against Link's throat. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:48, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Iggy knew arrows could hurt him. He lift up his bow. "Arrow charge!" yelled Iggy. The arrow was powed up by Iggy's lighting attack. He shot many arrows of that kind at Dark Link. Koopalings Rule Forever! Dark Link smiled evily. He held up his hand and a barrier of twilight deflected the arrows. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:53, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Lucario ran at Dark Link even though she was about to turn into a spirit. ❄Icewish❄ 20:24, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Falco shot from his blaster. He watched as Dark Link took a tiny bit of damage. Koopalings Rule Forever! Dark Link narrowed his eyes at Falco. He drew his bow and shot at him. Falco was hurt badly, then was slowly being consumed by the twilight. This gave Link and Ilia enough time to stand up. Ilia ran and watched from a distance, knowing that she would most likely kill them both if she fought. ❄Icewish❄ 01:50, August 6, 2012 (UTC) "NO MORE DEATH!" yelled Iggy. The koopa jumped toward Dark Link. After his attack, he releised Dark Link was becoming weaker due to Falco, and attacking him would deal a tiny bit of damage. "Attack him now!" hissed Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link charged at his enemy, sword drawn. He slashed at Dark Link's face and blood splattered on the ground. ❄Icewish❄ 02:14, August 6, 2012 (UTC) "Dark Link is dead! Dark Link is dead! Dark Link is dead!" said Snake, happily. Falco tried to get up, but he was wounded. "Not another death!" yelled Ridley. "I'm fine." said Falco. "Few." Ridley repiled. He then fell asleep. "Wow." thought Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! "He isn't dead you morons! Use your brains if you even have one!" said Lucario, striking her forehead. "One cut to his face won't kill him! And he was standing the entire time!" Dark Link slashed at Link and landed several blows to his side and chest. The chain mail blocked the blade, but not the force. Link fell to his knees and got up right away. ❄Icewish❄ 02:41, August 6, 2012 (UTC) "Oh." they all said. Meanwhile Iggy, Samus and Meta Knight were heading to fight Dark Link some more. Ridley and Falco followed. "Guys? GUYS???" asked Snake. He followed his friends and Falco. Koopalings Rule Forever! Dark Link and Link fought for a long time. The fight was perfectly equal, frustrating both of them because there was no winner. ❄Icewish❄ 02:47, August 6, 2012 (UTC) The rest of the fighters(tmws only) joined in. It was rather hard to dodge Samus, Iggy, Meta Knight, Ridley or Falco's attacks. Snake was failing thought. Koopalings Rule Forever! Twilight consumed them, though it was weaker than before.... ❄Icewish❄ 02:51, August 6, 2012 (UTC) "Fireball!" yelled a voice. Fireworm dodged down, on fire. She could light herself on fire. The dragons shot many flames. "Don't make me call in Tabuu!" she yelled. Koopalings Rule Forever! The fire passed right through Dark Link, but burned Link very badly. His arms and legs were burned red. He cringed in pain. ❄Icewish❄ 02:56, August 6, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry Link." said Fireworm. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link growled an picked up his sword again. His hand lit up in pain as soon as he touched the hilt. ❄Icewish❄ 03:12, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Fireworm went around Dark Link. She bit him. His top half was stuck in her mouth. Koopalings Rule Forever! Dark Link passed right through her mouth. "Stupid lizzard, no matter what you do you can't harm me," he said, mockingly. ❄Icewish❄ 03:16, August 6, 2012 (UTC) "I'm a dragon. The ruler of my type of dragon. Link, shoot this (beep)er!" Fireworm roared. Koopalings Rule Forever! Dark Link laughed mockingly. "Like I care," he said. "I can't shoot because of you!" shouted Link, angrily. Ilia took the Hero's Bow and skillfuly shot an arrow at Dark Link. It hit him in the chest and the shadow's eyes filled with rage.... ❄Icewish❄ 18:32, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Fireworm and Samus both yelled girls rule. "Freaks, for the sake of Master Hand your both tomboys!" exclaimed Ridley. "I thought you would say Crazy Hand." repiled Meta Knight. Then he and Ridley along with Snake and Iggy started laughing. Koopalings Rule Forever! Ilia took the master sword and attacked Dark Link. She landed a blow to his face and side. ❄Icewish❄ 18:47, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Party time." Fireworm said, holding Dark Link still so Ilia could attack him better. Koopalings Rule Forever! Fireworm's claws slipped right through Dark Link. He drove his sword into her chest. Ilia ran at him with the master sword. It was a long fight, but the shadow finally vanished from the area. ❄Icewish❄ 18:52, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Falco looked up to see Iggy. "Team?" he asked. "Jigglypuff!" exclaimed Falco. "Double Team?" asked Snake. Falco and Jigglypuff smiled. "Please don't be stupid." thought Iggy and Samus. Koopalings Rule Forever! Ilia took Link to the hospital section of the arena. Lucario told him that he was burned quite badly, and all he would be able to feel for the next week would be pain. ❄Icewish❄ 19:37, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "I suck." Fireworm thought. She left for good. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Yes, you do!" shouted Ilia to Fireworm, angrily. ❄Icewish❄ 21:16, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Iggy fell alsleep for no reason for the first time in those 15 years of his life. Koopalings Rule Forever! Volvagia laid down in Link's lap, causing him great pain. He cringed. ❄Icewish❄ 21:26, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Were doomed." said Ridley. Koopalings Rule Forever! Ilia picked Volvagia up. ❄Icewish❄ 21:45, August 7, 2012 (UTC) "Training?" suggjested Samus. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link carefuly walked back to his room. ❄Icewish❄ 21:49, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Samus, Snake, Iggy, Meta Knight and Falco all started to train. Samus got targets to shoot, Snake also got them. Falco and Meta Knight fought each other while Iggy praticed controling his lighting move. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario walked out of the hospital with Kirby. She practiced fighting in the arena. "You know what?" she asked. "I surprised that they haven't made us fight eachother yet. That's why we're trapped here; but I guess it's good cause we don't have to kill eachother." ❄Icewish❄ 22:06, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Iggy stopped training. He looked around the wall. "What are you doing?" asked Samus. "Trying to find them a way outta here." said Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! Kirby fell asleep, just like durring every training session. ❄Icewish❄ 22:42, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Iggy, Samus, Meta Knight and Snake all went to play Super Smash Bros.Brawl. They hadn't got Sonic or other charters, so Snake played as Fox. Samus and Meta Knight played as themselfs. Iggy choose radom and ended up with Ike. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Fighters!" a voice boomed. People started to flood the bleachers. "Dang it, Lucario! You jynxed it!" shouted Princess Peach. Lucario smiled nervousely and shrugged her shoulders. "Kirby and Meta Knight! Prepare for battle." Kirby gulped and ran to one end of the arena. ❄Icewish❄ 02:30, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Meta Knight flew in. He held his sword. "Go Meta Knight!" shouted Iggy, Samus, Snake, Ridley, Falco and Jigglypuff. Flame roared as if to say Meta Knight. "I will win!" Meta Knight said, getting a smash ball and using it on Kirby. Koopalings Rule Forever! Kirby looked scared, but he beat the smash ball out of Meta Knight and used it himself. He turned Meta Knight into soup. "30 seconds left, Brawlers!" boomed a voice. The crowd cheered wildly. ❄Icewish❄ 03:15, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Meta Knight glared angirly. He knocked Kirby tords a wall and knocked him out. Samus, Iggy, Snake, Ridley, Falco and Jigglypuff all cheered. Flames roared happily. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Round one goes to:Meta Knight!" shouted the Voice. The crowd grew wild. Lucario couldn't watch, and had her hands over her eyes. Kirby won the next round. The third was the tie breaker. ❄Icewish❄ 03:19, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Meta Knight demanded a final level. He knocked Kirby high into the air and turned him into a trophy. "Meta Knight! Meta Knight!" the cheered the crowd. Meta Knight happily smiled. "He won!" exclaimed Falco. Meta Knight then revived Kirby. Koopalings Rule Forever! "The winner is:Meta Knight!" said the Voice. Kirby smiled and outstretched his hand to Meta Knight. ❄Icewish❄ 03:28, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Meta Knight shook hands with Kirby. "Proved your friend sucks, Lucario!" Meta Knight exclaimed. "You shouldn't have done that Meta...." said Samus. "Lucario will attack you!" warned Snake. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario screamed angrily and Kirby looked like tears were forming in his eyes. She kicked Meta Knight in the face and his mask split in half, reaveling his face. She threw him into the wall and a hole was created from the force. "Um, the winner is:Lucario!" shouted the Voice. "You know he's only a baby! He can't defend himself with words!" she shouted at Meta Knight. ❄Icewish❄ 03:33, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Samus and Iggy jumped in. They dodged Lucario's attacks. Iggy shot a power arrow that hit Lucario deep in the chest. Samus then used Zero Laser and knocked Lucario out. Iggy and Zero Suit Samus high fived. Koopalings Rule Forever! "First my halberd and now my mask? My bad week!" Meta Knight said. His fase looked like Kirby's but had a more normal mouth and was blue. (You can see the color in smash sometimes) Koopalings Rule Forever! (I know what he looks like.....) "Lucario! Lucario!" cheered the crowd. Lucario took Kirby to the hospital. ❄Icewish❄ 03:40, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Samus knocked Lucario out while Ridley and Flames messed up the hospital. They were sure they would come out wounded. Iggy and Snake wondered were the dragons were. Meanwhile Meta Knight went to his broken ship to get a spare mask. Koopalings Rule Forever! "What's wrong with you?!" shouted Lucario, enraged. She kicked them all out of the hospital. "Grow up! And take things seriusly for once!" she shouted as she slammed the door on their faces. Volvagia helped her clean up the hospital with magic. She put band-aids on Kirby's wounds. ❄Icewish❄ 03:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Ridley and Flames's punshiment was being locked up. Samus's pushiment was no Video Games for the week. No wii, no coumpter and phone for calls only. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link was excused from battle due to his wounds. ❄Icewish❄ 03:58, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Iggy played video games. Koopalings Rule Forever! The people exited the stadium. ❄Icewish❄ 04:31, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay